duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Changeling Merits and Flaws
New/Altered Merits for Dusk 'Faerie Kinain' pt. Merit This Merit marks the character as a blood relative of the Fae, and entitles them to a few perks and privileges the average character wouldn't have. Taking this Merit ensures the character will have a lower Banality rating than the human average of 6-7. This might be as low as 4. Due to this, Changeling characters will react better around the character, and may even befriend them. Also, it makes them less susceptible to the Mists memory wiping effects, should they ever become Enchanted. While they don't normally see Chimerical Reality, and they cannot enter the Dreaming on their own, should they get assistance in doing such, it'll be much easier on them. (The Dreaming will recognize them as being related to the Fae and won't act against them.) This Merit gives the Kinain some minimal knowledge about Changelings, and allows the player to buy the Changeling Lore Knowledge to make the character more knowledgeable. 'Know Kithain' pt. Merit You are aware of the signs a Faerie soul leaves on the host body of Kithain, and are able to recognize most of them on sight. You may automatically recognize any Kithain with Flaws such as Changeling Eyes, Slipped Seeming, or any other that leaves the tell-tale signs of the blood. However, if such conditions do not exist, you may still be able to pinpoint one of the Kithain through the use of a Perception + Kenning (or Awareness) roll. Difficulty is the Kithain's Banality + 3 (as those closer to Undoing do not "shine" as brightly.) Clearly, these perceptions will be altered by the amount of Changeling Lore the character possesses. 'Faerie Affinity' pt. Merit Characters with the Merit: Faerie Affinity are not themselves kinain, but have some attributes that are similiar to the kinain. Faerie Affinity is the result of ancient pacts and oaths that were made between the fae of old and certain mortals and Prodigals. These should be taken into consideration and defined when assigning this Merit to a character. The power of these oaths has carried down to many of their descendants, giving them special status among the Kithain. A successful Kenning roll (difficulty 6) reveals if a character has a Faerie Affinity. Characters with Faerie Affinity are partially aware of the Dreaming, and have the ability to see the fae mien of Kithain and any chimera the changeling is carrying or directly interacting with, although they cannot see other chimera unless they are enchanted. This works much like a lesser version of the Kinain's An-de-Shealladh Fae Gift. Characters with Faerie Affinity are treated as if they have 1 Banality lower than they normally would have on the Mists chart. A character with Faerie Affinity typically should not be enchanted against her will because of the ancient pacts that gave her the Faerie Affinity in the first place. A changeling who does so may become an oathbreaker, and will find issues in Kithain society because of it. Understand that taking this Merit in Dusk requires a sufficient oath or pact to be placed on the family line. This must be defined on the character sheet, and it must have some conditions to be met on the character's end as well. 'Friend of Spirits' pt. merit The spirits smile upon you. Perhaps you're familiar (or related) to the Changing Breeds; perhaps you remember what other mortals have forgotten, and the spirits respect you for it. Perhaps you once performed a great act of service or devotion. In any case, the spirits may grant you favors. This Merit allows the character to learn Changing Breed gifts from appropriate spirit teachers. These gifts, under most circumstances cannot exceed the first Rank. Non-shifters cannot master gifts that require the usage of Gnosis or Rage. The character must still bargain with the spirit and provide some sort of chiminage to gain the right to learn the gift. The cost of the new gift is 5 x level experience. Category:Changeling Category:Merits Category:Flaws Category:House Rules Category:Merits & Flaws